Flight
by True Blue 62
Summary: This is A Max Ride/ Twilight crossover. I wrote this for Hannah a few years ago and now have decided to put it on Fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight or Max Ride characters! They belong to Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson! FINISHED STORY!
1. Flock meets Vampires

Chapter One =D

We were flying over Washington, heading to Hawaii. Hawaii was our destination, but we were taking a detour to annoy the Voice. I still didn't know who it was, but whoever they were annoyed me to death. Literally! With all the brain attacks and strange images and saving the world stuff, I was surprised to even be alive.

Nudge flew above me and asked, "Can we please stop? I feel so tired and hungry! Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping in Seattle or something, please, Max?"

I turned to Fang, who was silently flying behind me. He shrugged and I took a look at the rest of the flock. Angel looked half-dead, Gazzy was not much better. Iggy had extremely dark circles under his eyes, almost looking like I had given him a black eye. Total was snoozing away in the carrier.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Total. His wings were almost big enough. He could fly on his own for a while. But he when he's tired from flying, he drops like a rock. We carried him most of the way, but he flew part of it, too.

"Fine, but only tonight and tomorrow morning." The Flock cheered. I looked around once more, noting that we definitely needed new clothes. Angel's clothes were practically rags. She carried her small bear still too, I noticed.

We saw a small clearing, and landed. It looked like a meadow, with wildflowers and large trees surrounding us. I smiled, thinking it was perfect, water nearby and trees to sleep on. We all sat down, resting our wings.

I stood up a few minutes later, my wings pulling up against my back. I walked out of the clearing and to the sound of water, canteen in hand. I found the water, filled up the canteen and hurried back to the flock.

When I returned, the flock was doing their own things. Nudge was going through her backpack, taking everything out. Angel was lying on her back, holding her bear and Total to her side, both were looking at the clouds darkening, and the stars start showing. Fang was checking his blog. Gazzy and Iggy were huddled together, talking about new bombs they want to build, probably. I walked over to my backpack and sat down.

Nudge came over to me and asked, "Max, can I go wash my laundry? It smells funny and is covered in dirt and mud and blood on some stuff and I really want something to be clean for when we go shopping tomorrow so we don' t stand out and-" I silenced her with a raise of my hand.

"Yea, that might be a good idea. Maybe we can hurry and do that before the sun sets," I said, "OK, Everyone! Grab your clothes and follow me!"

Everyone quickly emptied their backpacks and grabbed clothing to be washed. I stood up, clothes in hand and we hurried to the little river. We took turns washing clothes, boys first, then girls. Iggy still had some soap in his bag, so we used that to get the stains and blood out.

Once everything was clean, I laid out the non-embarrassing clothing on tree branches. The rest was thrown into my backpack, almost dried anyways. Once everyone's clothes were on trees, drying, we began to clear some grass to make a fire. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge went to look for some non-wet wood (It rained here like crazy!) and Angel and I looked for some rocks. Fang was watching to make sure no one came to our campsite and was clearing some branches and grass to make a small fire pit.

Angel and I found a lot of decent sized rocks and walked back to the clearing. Fang sat there, typing a new entry into his blog when we arrived. He finished and began to help us get the rocks into a circle formation. Iggy, Gazzy and nudge came a few minutes later, sticks and branches in hand. We finally got small fire going.

I opened my backpack and pulled out some pop-tarts and bread. I searched for some more food, realizing after a minute that it was all we had left. I thanked Nudge in my head for convincing me to let us go shopping the next day. I turned to the flock, everyone staring at me.

"Sorry, guys. This is all we have left," I said distributing out pop-tarts and pieces of bread for everyone. "When we go shopping tomorrow, we'll get more food and stuff, OK?"

Everyone nodded grumpily and stuck their food on their branches, sticking it over the fire. We all ate in silence, thinking about different things. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Angel laughed. We all looked at her, and she laughed even harder.

"Ang, what's so funny?" I asked.

"How everyone is thinking about different things and suddenly everyone thought of the same thing! It happened at the same time even!" she said through fits of laughter.

I instantly started blushing, and turned to look at Fang. He looked at me and then looked at the fire, staring at it intently as if to kill it. I looked around at the flock, Iggy shaking with silent laughter, Gazzy staring wide-eyed at Fang and I, Nudge smiling at me.

We had all thought, at the same moment apparently, about Fang and I, finally admitting that we liked each other. How we all thought about it at the same time confused me, but it happened. I knew that he liked me, but did everyone know that I liked him? Was it that obvious?

"Yea, Max. Sorry, it is," Angel said aloud breaking into my thoughts. I nodded and began making some space for me to sleep. I lay on my back, looking at the stars. I tried counting them, but after a while, it became impossible to remember if I had counted a certain star or not. I looked around, checking on the flock. Everyone was asleep, except for Iggy, who had first watch.

"Max, it's OK. We're not mad at you guys or something. In fact, I know that everyone would be happy if you two finally stared to be an 'item'," he said to me, making quotations with his fingers.

"Thanks, Ig, but I'm not sure if he even would think of me as his girlfriend," I lied. Instantly, my head filled with the memories of when Fang and I kissed. Sure, there were only a few, but they seemed to last a lifetime in my head.

"Whatever you say, Max," Iggy said.

I looked up at the stars again, and sleep finally began to call my name. I opened the door and let sleep come right in.

I woke up to someone shaking me and saying my name softly. I opened my eyes and Fang was right up in my face. I would've jumped, but I was lying down. He said, "Your turn to watch," and he quickly tiptoed back to his spot and laid down, his back to me and the fire. I sat up and looked around, checking on the flock and checking the fire. I added some more branches to it and just sat there, staring at it and thinking.

Would the flock really be OK if Fang and I finally were together? I began to think about what would happen to us and the flock if we were together, got married…how happy we all would be. Fang and I, married, the flock living with us, or with their own families, but they would be our neighbors, of course. How I could adopt Angel and Gazzy, maybe even Nudge. My mind went in circles, taking it all in.

_But what if it doesn't work out? What if he fell in love with another girl?' _The Voice said, breaking into my thoughts.

I know Fang. I know he wouldn't do that.

_But he left you before. He could do it again._

He promised he wouldn't. Fang isn't the kind to break promises. I know that. Now, will you get out of my head? I really hate you.

_I know you hate me, but one day, you'll thank me for helping you._

How are you helping me? All you do is annoy and frustrate and HURT me!

There was no response, and my headache began to ease some. I hated it whenever the Voice talked to me, how it always gave me half answers and a huge headache.

Next time, I'll give the Voice a piece of my mind, well, not literally.

Everyone woke up, stretched and began to grab their clothes. We all got ready for the day and I had somehow managed to get Nudge's, Angel's and my hair into ponytails. It was a miracle, and I was very proud of myself. Fang walked out of the trees, looked at my hair and then went over to Iggy and Gazzy and began helping them put out the fire. I turned to Angel, and she looked at me, and smiled.

What is he thinking? I thought, hoping she would be listening in my head.

She came over to me and whispered in my ear, "He likes your hair like that."

Oh…

Iggy suddenly turned and looked up at the sky. "Flyboys! But where did they come from? Didn't we destroy Itex, and the school?"

"Yea, but the Chinese wanted us, remember? I think that the School gave them Flyboys and now they're sending them to get us," said Nudge.

"Well, let's give them a reason to not send them after us anymore!" I said as I jumped into the air. My wings snapped out and I turned to the flock, doing the same. We began to prepare ourselves for the fight ahead.

The Flyboys saw us and suddenly began to fly over 200 miles an hour to get us. Our eyes widened at how suddenly they were there, and they began to come at us. My fist flicked out, trying to smash one in the neck, but my hand bounced off, breaking in the process. I looked at the one I had punched, seeing that it left no mark.

"(Insert swear word here)" I said.

I suddenly attacked the thing, hitting everywhere I could see, trying to find a weak spot, ignoring the pain in my hand. I finally found one, below the neck on the back.

"Hit below the neck on the back!" I shouted, and instantly Flyboys began to fall, and explode, like bombs. No, they landed on bombs, thanks to Iggy and Gazzy putting them around the site while they were looking for branches.

I began taking them on, proving I was a challenge. Proving we all were challenges. We began to gain victory points, winning with every hit. They hardly touched us now!

Suddenly, I was yanked downward, a Flyboy pulling my leg. I kicked him in the spot and he suddenly fell like a rock, taking me with him. He had dug his nails into my leg, and now I couldn't get my leg free. I kicked and tried to fly, but his weight was too much. I called, "FANG!" as I disappeared into the trees. I grabbed at braches along the way, trying to stop me from falling to my death, but it made it worst, dislocating my shoulder, and nearly snapping a wing in half. I finally caught a branch, breaking my leg from the weight, and we stopped falling, but I knew I could only hang on for so long.

Fang was suddenly there, and he got the Flyboy off my leg in no time. I popped my shoulder in, wincing in pain, and turned to Fang. "Let's go!"

We broke through the trees and went back to fighting. I knew it was probably not smart to fight with my broken bones, but I had to protect the flock. They were my family.

The Flyboys suddenly got the message and retreated. They hurried away, flying at 200 miles an hour. I turned to the flock and I check for their damage. The worst they had was a nosebleed. We began to get gone, flying over the clearing in the process.

Finally, the pain came, making me pass out and dropping down to the clearing, where 2 people saw me. I hit the ground and the last thing I saw (50 feet above me) and said was "Fang…."

Edward's POV

Bella and I were going to the meadow today. We were going to finish planning what is going to happen at the wedding and where. I was a little concerned about when she wanted to fulfill her demand and be changed. I raced through the trees, and when we got to the meadow, we knew that people had been there very recently. There was a giant fire pit in the middle, and there was evidence that people had slept there on the grass. I looked through the trees, using all my vampire senses to detect if they were still here. They were, but they weren't close. I couldn't really hear their thoughts, but I could tell where they were.

Bella looked around, confused and a little upset. "Why did someone destroy our meadow?"

I walked over to her, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. I knew that she was over-reacting slightly, but I knew how to fix it. I ran into the forest quickly, finding some wild grass, and running back to the meadow, putting the grass into the pit. I tried to make it look like it wasn't very new, but the grass was a shade lighter. Bella walked up and smiled at me.

"Now no one can come and dig up this. It's even more special now," she said, " and I didn't know that you were a gardener, too. Another thing you're better at than me."

I sat down and pulled her into my lap. I suddenly sensed that the people where coming back, in fact walking right through here again. I decided not to run away with Bella, because I knew she would want to tell them about proper camping. I turned to her and said, "They're coming back."

"Well, let them come. I want to talk to them…"she said trailing off.

We waited for them to walk through, but they seemed to just invisibly walk through. I couldn't read their minds, but I knew they were there. I looked around, slightly disturbed by the fact that they were here, but not really.

I didn't realize that they could be above me. Suddenly, a figure landed on the ground with a thud. I jumped up, holding Bella in the form of a ball in my arms. She looked at the thing, jaw dropping. I looked at the creature, knowing it wasn't human. It was a young girl, maybe in her early teens. She had brown hair, blood on her face, and wings on her…. wait, WINGS?

I took a step towards her, before a young boy landed. He had black wings, and stared at me hard, saying, "If you know what's good for you, forget this and walk away. Tell no one, or you will regret it."

I nearly took his advice until I saw the young girl's leg. I knew it was broken and it was bleeding badly.

"I can help her. I'm a doctor and so is my father," I said, but the boy suddenly jumped at me. I ran off to the side and he stopped, turning and he seemed slightly surprised by my speed. I noticed that 4 other kids landed, surrounding the girl. The littlest one suddenly said, "Itex has nothing to do with them. I can read that."

"Read what?" Bella asked.

The little girl just stood there, staring at Bella. "I'm not an angel, but thanks for the comparison," she said with a smile.

The black haired boy suddenly turned to the girl and she looked down, saying, "Sorry. She was wondering if I was an angel."

"Wait, you can read her mind?" I asked, shocked.

"Yea, but why can't you?"

I would've fainted, but that's kinda impossible when you're a vampire.

"WHAT?" the little girl shouted. She turned to the boy, fear in her eyes. "He might drink Max's blood!"

The group suddenly went into action. The red-headed boy suddenly grabbed the girl's arms, turning to the little black girl and said, "Only her left. The right is broken." The girl grabbed her leg and they lifted the girl from the ground. I could suddenly sense Carlisle and Alice coming. I had to distract the kids so-

"NO! NO VAMPIRE DOCTORS!" the little girl screamed. The group suddenly was in the air. They began to fly fast, away from Bella and I.

I thought for a minute, and then said as loud as I could, "But we're the good kind! We can feed you and let you stay at our house!" I wanted to add that Bella was human, but the little girl stopped and she turned to me. She began diving at the ground in front of me, but she landed gracefully.

"Really?"

I nodded, not sure what she was asking. She smiled a small smile at me and turned to the group, who were starting to sort of float back to us. The black haired boy landed roughly behind the girl and grabbed her arm, squatting down to her size and looked into her eyes. She nodded and looked at me. The boy turned to me and said, "You will not hurt her, you understand? If she is tested on or if anything else happens, we're gone."

I nodded and turned to greet Carlisle and Alice. They walked into the meadow, staring at the visitors. The two carrying the girl landed and set the girl on the ground carefully. She was still unconscious, but when they set her on the ground, she let out a moan.

Carlisle hurried over to her, his bag in hand, and the bird kids let him through. The boy hurried over to the girl, running over to her. The little girl turned to me and said, " He loves her. My name is Angel. Nice to meet you, Bella and Edward." She smiled at us sweetly, but I wasn't sure if I could trust her. It was just a feeling.

________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think? You like? Or not? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Vampires Talk to Flock

Fang's POV

The older one worked hard to stop Max from bleeding to death. I VERY slowly began to trust them, but they were still 'vegetarian' vampires and doctors. 2 things that weren't very good.

We had gotten Max to stop bleeding and then asked if we could go to his house. We decided if they hadn't killed us yet, then sure, let's be guests. But we kept our eyes open. I walked close to the flock, who of which were surrounding the tall, blonde doctor that was carrying Max.

I watched Max's face, seeing pain and she was so tense, even unconscious. It kind of shocked me. I began to think about how to help her relax. She deserved to relax every once in a while.

Most girls go to spas to relax, but that would just freak her out. Chocolate might help, but she would share it with the flock. A book would be good, but she would get bored of it after a while and close it. I wasn't really sure about music, since we don't have a radio or something.

I looked at her face again, noting how beautiful she was, even if she was in pain and tense. I was tempted to ask the doctor if I could carry her, but thought better of it. Plus, if she woke up, she would beat the lights out of this guy. That would be entertaining to watch.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned fast to see who it was. It was that Edward guy. "Really?" he asked

"Really what?"

"She'll try to beat the lights out of Carlisle?"

I shrugged. A perfectly reasonable answer in my book. I began to wonder how he knew what I was thinking. Oh, another mind reader. Once you live with one, you can tell the difference.

Edward's POV

I could sort of read their minds. I could only catch bits and thoughts, like the one about the girl, Max, beating up Carlisle. I sort of figured out what their names are. The youngest girl is Angel, then Gazzy, the black girl, the blind guy, Fang and Max. Oh, the black girl's name is Nudge. Interesting names, I wondered who named them.

Angel's POV

Edward is very funny. His thoughts are kind of like Fang's but he thinks about Bella instead of Max. I was reading his mind when he began to think about our names. I turned to him and said, "It's Iggy. We named ourselves."

He looked at me, a little shocked and nodded. I smiled at him, and turned back around. I began to just go one at a time into everyone's thoughts. It's what I do to entertain myself.

Iggy was thinking about bombs, Nudge was wishing we could go shopping, Gazzy was thinking about how cool it was to see the Flyboys explode, Fang was thinking about Max, Total was thinking about how weird it smelled here, Edward was thinking about Bella, Bella was thinking about Edward and their wedding in a few weeks, and Carlisle was thinking about how we need to hurry and get Max to their house.

I began to walk faster, hoping everyone would follow and go faster, too. We needed to get Max to the house.

Max's POV

I could tell someone was holding me. I opened one eye very slowly to see who it was. I couldn't recognize him, so I prepared myself for 'fight and flight'.

I thrashed myself out his arms, landing on my feet. I didn't realize how bad my leg was until I felt the pain, but I ignored it. I got into my fight stance, ready to show this guy what the phrase 'beat your lights out' really meant.

I looked and saw the flock standing on the side, smiling or giggling. They knew that I would beat these people up in a heartbeat. Fang was standing closest and he moved towards me. He came up to me and put a hand on my arm, trying to tell me to stand down. I shot him the 'Why?' look and he looked at them and then at my leg.

Oh, they were doctors.

That was when I shouted, "WHAT?"

Angel began walking towards me and said, "They're good doctors. They won't hurt us. I made sure. They don't even have a desire to eat us."

I wasn't sure where she got the last part, but I didn't care if they had short-term memory loss and would forget us. They were still doctors.

I lowered my arms and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my house," said the one that was carrying me. "I still have to put a cast on that leg and I need more string for some stitches. We'll feed you and get you some new attire, and anything else you need."

I looked at the flock. They seemed to think these guys were OK, and they haven't done anything to us yet, so I nodded slowly. I hoped this wouldn't turn into another Anne incident.

I waited for them to start leading us again, but we all just stood there. I finally asked, "Are we going?"

"Of course, but you mustn't walk on that leg," said the doctor.

I smiled sweetly, saying, "Oh, don't worry about me. Just let me walk on my own or worry about your face."

He seemed slightly confused by that, but came up to me anyway. He pulled my arm up around his shoulders and looked at Fang. "Will you help me?"

Fang came up and put my other arm around his shoulders. Oh, they were going to two-person carry me. Since Fang was there and I knew that if this guy tried anything, Fang and I would be able to get him.

We walked for about 15 more minutes and came to a house. It was big and white, a little older, but in great shape. We walked up to the house and the little one with spiky black hair opened the door. We walked inside, and I know that there was no one that didn't react to what we saw.

Our jaws dropped.

Iggy said, "It's so white!"

"Wait, aren't you blind?" asked the bronze hair guy.

"He can see colors," I said, trying to defend Iggy.

"Oh." I could tell that he was still wildly confused. I had to almost stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing, or dropping my burritos.

The doctor and Fang carried me into the kitchen and the doctor put me on the table. "Alice, go and get me more stuff and show the rest of the group where they will be sleeping tonight."

The spiky haired girl nodded and turned to the flock, smiling. "Follow me." The kids and Iggy followed but Fang grabbed one of the chairs and sat down.

I smiled at him and the doctor began to pull a needle from his bag. I saw that needle and my smile vanished, my eyes widened.

"No needles," I said.

"Don't worry, it will only-"

"No needles. Please."

He nodded and put it back in his bag. He dug around some in his bag and pulled out some stitching string and a little sewing needle. "Is this needle OK?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed Fang's hand. I took a deep breath, and Fang squeezed my hand and that sent shivers up my spine. I looked away from my leg and stared at the ceiling. I would wince every once in a while, but I kept silent, trying not to make the kids freak out.

But that all went out the window when he had to set my leg.

Eventually it was all over and Alice and Bella helped me upstairs into the bathroom. I told them that I could do the rest of it on my own and they let me.

I turned on the water, making it as hot as possible. I took off all my clothes, and when it came to my pants, I had to practically cut those babies off. Luckily, I didn't and when I climbed in, the water felt so good. I put my newly booted leg on the side of the tub and just let the water relax all my muscles.

Once I was all clean and I felt better, I climbed out, and dried myself. I realized that I hadn't grabbed new clothes from my backpack when I had given it to Alice to put in my room.

There was a knock at the door and I called, "Yea?"

"Here are your clothes." It was Alice.

"Thanks," I said when I opened the door. I grabbed the clothes and closed the door. When I began to put them on, I noticed that these were not my clothes. They were too nice, even if they were denim shorts and a shirt. The shirt was cute, but it was too nice. I would never wear anything as nice if I were kicking Flyboy butt.

It was simple, but it was a hoodie top. It was a light yellow with dark blue stars on it. Alice had even put slits in the back so I could use my wings. I liked it, but I knew that the flock would tease me mercilessly about it. Oh, well.

When I saw the shoes she gave me, I nearly cried out in joy. Vans, my favorite. I knew that I would like Alice. They fit perfectly, too, but I could only wear my left shoe. I put my hair up in a ponytail, not really caring about it at the moment. When I walked by the mirror, I looked at myself, shocked. I actually looked pretty. Not exactly beautiful, but still, I could catch some guys' eye if I walked by.

I left the bathroom and went down the stairs, listening to the noise that was in the kitchen. I went to the bottom and crossed the living room to the kitchen, and when I opened the door, I saw all the flock in new clothes sitting at the table eating a buffet dinner. I hurried to join them and when I grabbed the chair, everyone seemed to suddenly see me.

"Max! Wow, you look so pretty! I love your shoe and your shirt! Your hair is so cute!" Nudge went on and on. I smiled as she talked and grabbed some food.

Fang's POV

Alice had given me a cool black T-shirt and jeans. My shoes were cool, being Vans and all. Black, of course. When we had gone downstairs and walked into the kitchen, there was a large dinner on the table, thanks to the one called Esme. She was nice, almost like a mother.

We began stuffing our faces full of food. I had about seconds of everything when Max came down. We didn't see her till she grabbed the chair and then we all turned and looked at her.

When I saw her, it seemed like the world had stopped.

Nudge suddenly began talking about how pretty she looked, but pretty didn't even cover it. She was absolutely gorgeous, even if it was a t-shirt and shorts and had stitches on her face and arms. I had to resist staring at her for too long, or the flock would notice. I did stare at her for a moment, but then she turned and saw me staring. I looked at my food quickly and began eating again.

Max's POV

I caught Fang staring at me. He looked away quickly and I blushed a little. He looked handsome in his attire. Even if it was a plain black t-shirt, but it showed off his muscles in his arms and made them more…STOP! I began stuffing my face even more.

We had eaten nearly everything before we got full. We got up and cleared our plates. I wanted to help clear the table, too, but the lady, Esme wouldn't let me. She was nice about it though.

We went out into the living room, sitting down. All the Cullens, and I mean every single one and their spouse, came in and sat down at the couch in front of us.

"OK, we'll tell you our story first," said Carlisle.

I nodded, pulling Angel into my lap. The flock and I sat up straighter, becoming serious.

"As you know, we are vampires, but we only drink animal blood, not humans." '

Oh, wow, that makes me feel loads better,' I thought.

He kept talking about his story and how he met everyone in his family. It was a very good story, and it kept my attention. It was so sad, yet there was happiness in it, with all of them finding true love and how they have each other. It sort of reminded me of our story, having all the flock with me. It made me want to do a group hug with the flock, but that can wait till later.

Fang's POV

He began to tell us about how he met Esme, and how he fell in love with her the moment he saw her. She was dying and he saved her, knowing that she loved him, too. There was a lot of love in this family, even if they were dead and drank blood. There was a lot of love in our family, but theirs was so different, yet the same to ours.

I looked over at Max, who was so into the story, that a bomb could go off and she would still be listening, not bothered by it. I began to think about how our lives could be different, like theirs even. Max and I, together and the flock as our family. We already were raising them, but if we got married, then it would even be more official.

I snapped out of my thoughts by someone staring at me. I looked up and on the other side of the room. Edward was looking at me, a strange look in his eye. I turned away, looking at Carlisle again, listening to his story.

When he finished, we sat there, letting their story sink in. All of their lives were changed by magic, while ours was changed by science. How strange and odd the world is, science and magic, working side by side, changing things from normal to the worst in the world, yet love come in, normal and natural, making everything better.

Max cleared her throat. She began telling our story, how we were made and then sent to labs to be tested on and lived in dog crates. She told about how Jeb helped us escape and then he went back there, becoming one of the scientist again. We went on about how we're on the run and how we are always moving, fighting for our lives.

I said nothing, of course. Nudge would get a word in every now and then, Angel, too. When we finished, we watched for their reaction. The biggest one, Emmett, I think,

Was angry. The blonde girl was staring at us, her jaw dropped long ago. Alice was wide-eyed, Jasper holding her hand, trying to calm her. Bella was crying silently, Esme in the same state as Alice. They all looked appalled, disgusted.

"And we thought our story was sad," said Edward, rubbing Bella's back.

Max's POV

We all stood up, ready for bed. They lead us to our rooms. Mine was in the very middle, right across from Fang's. Gazzy and Iggy shared with him, the younger girls in the room on my left.

Alice gave us new pajamas. They were all really nice looking, and made out of expensive fabric. How she knew our sizes and everything was a mystery to me, but it worked.

Once I had changed, I sat in the bed, looking out the wall-window. There were so many stars out tonight. I felt someone sit on my bed, and I turned. It was Edward.

"You know he loves you, right?" he asked.

"He does?"

"Yes, so tell him how you feel. It's easier if they know sooner than later, or he might find someone else." Edward looked serious.

"Did that happen to you?"

"No, it happened to a friend of Bella's, Jacob. He loved her, but didn't tell her til too late."

I nodded and he left. I turned back around, looking at the stars once more. I began to think about what I would say to Fang. How would I tell him? I could walk up and say, "I love you," but that doesn't sound so intelligent. Should I write him a letter, telling him? Should I-

Someone sat on the end of my bed. I turned again, half-expecting Edward, but it was Fang. He smiled at me, then asked, "Want to go flying? The girls and boys are asleep. Edward said that he would keep an eye on them, too." I nodded and got up, putting on my shoes and my jacket. We hurried down the stairs, no one around, and left out through the front door.

Fang grabbed my hand and we both ran to the moon and jumped, Fang helping me some. He didn't let go of my hand after we began flying. In fact, he was above me and was holding my hand and my waist. My heart began to beat out a jagged, distorted rhythm.

We flew for a while, then landed. He still held my hand. I was blushing some, but I didn't let go. Fang stood there, staring at me, and he pulled my hand to his lips. He pressed them softly to the back on my hand. After a minute, he put his other hand under my chin and then pulled my face to his, kissing me softly.

My mind went blank and then, I kissed him back. I kissed with all the force to say how much I loved him and want to be with him. He returned the same force, telling me he loved me, too.


	3. Max and Fang

Fang's POV

When I kissed her, there was an electric spark that passed through me. She kissed me hard, trying to tell me she loved me. I returned that and she smiled when we broke apart. We sat down, Indian style, facing each other. She smiled at me, and I nearly lost the control to not kiss her again.

I pulled her into my lap and hugged her, resting my chin on her head. She seemed totally at ease there, not wanting to move. Eventually she fell asleep, and I let her. That was when she was most relaxed. I just held her, listening to her breathing, watching how the star's light shown on her face, her skin glowing. I began to trace shapes on her face, hoping she would wake up soon. The sun was beginning to rise and we had to get back.

I had an idea, but I would only use it as a last resort. I leaned in and breathed into her ear. "Max, we need to go."

She mumbled something and I shook her a little. She wasn't waking up, so I did the thing that I promise would be a last resort: I kissed her.

She woke up almost instantly. When I pulled away, she smiled as she climbed out of my lap. She stood up and stretched, letting her wings out. We both jumped up and flew back to the Cullens, hand in hand.

Angel's POV

I woke up early, so I went to see if Max was awake. I went to her bedroom but she wasn't there, I went into the boy's room to see if Gazzy was up, but Fang was gone. I ran down the stairs, looking for them, but instead I found Edward. He was sitting there on the couch, turning and smiling at me when he saw me.

"Do you know where Max and Fang are?" I asked.

"They went to finally admit they loved each other," he said, smiling at me again.

I nearly dropped my burritos. "REALLY?"

"Yes."

I ran up the stairs fast, running into the bedroom I was sharing with Nudge and I quickly changed into some new clothes that Alice had gotten me. I shook Nudge awake and told her, she jumping up and changing quickly. I ran into the boy's bedroom and shouted, "MAX AND FANG ARE TOGETHER!" at the top of my lungs. Iggy and Gazzy flew out of the bed, scared out of their wits by my outburst, but then comprehended what I said and jumped for joy.

We were all changed and downstairs getting breakfast when we heard them come in. We all let them go upstairs and get ready before we would congratulate them or something.

Today was the best day ever!

Max's POV

Last night was the best night of my life. Wow, there is no way to describe it. It was amazing and fabulous and Fang and….oh! Positively wonderful bliss!

When we got back, everyone was awake, but they didn't come out to greet us. Maybe they will do that once we're ready to tell them, but they may already know. I went into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind me. I quickly changed, throwing on a shirt that Alice had gotten me and a pair of jeans. I threw my hair up into a half-pony. I brushed my teeth fast and washed my face.

When I went out and there was Fang, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me pulling me towards him and giving me a quick kiss. "You look absolutely beautiful today," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He grabbed my hand and helped me down the stairs and to the kitchen.

We opened the door and instantly the flock was at us, congratulating us and giving us hugs. Everyone was so happy, it almost seemed unreal. Alice walked in, Jasper at her side and she said, "OK! We are all going shopping today!"

Of course the girls jumped for joy, the guys stood there looking uncomfortable, me a mixture of the two. I loved shopping, but too many people. Last time, I nearly had a panic attack. Sure, Angel and Nudge had vanished for only a minute, but when you're on the run from crazy genetic scientist, then you would freak out, too.

We had to take 2 cars, Alice's and Edward's. We were going to pick up Bella on the way from her father's house. We got there and Bella squeezed in the front with Edward. We began to go on the drive to Seattle.

We made it there in under an hour. We all got out and Alice rushed us in. We separated into groups, girls (Me, Angel, Nudge, Alice and Bella) and guys (Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Jasper, and Edward).

The girls and I went to clothes first, then supplies. I found some cute tops and an extra pair of pants. Alice made me buy a dress for the wedding (I was thinking we were leaving soon, not in 3 weeks). It was a light blue, and was long, showing off my shoulders some. Once we got that, she took us to get some food for us to make dinner and other meals.

We had tons of fun, and when we got home, Esme wanted us to show off what we got. I showed her my tops and my jeans, but she wanted to see me in my dress. I reluctantly went upstairs and changed into the dress. I walked down the stairs and Esme was at the bottom. She took both my hands and looked at my dress, telling me she loved it.

Just then, Fang walked out of the kitchen, and when he saw me in the dress, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Esme was suddenly gone, leaving me alone with Fang. I turned to him, blushing furiously and smiling a small smile. I asked him, "You like it?"

He just stood there, looking at me, then he came up to me and took my face in his hands, kissing me. When he pulled away, he said, "Yes. You are absolutely gorgeous."

I smiled and he let me go up and change. I came down and we all at a fabulous lunch, that is, until the Flyboys came.

Fang's POV

I was still thinking about how Max looked in the dress. She looked like a real angel, a goddess. She was absolutely perfect. I was tempted to take her away somewhere, where we could be alone and just be together for a while, but the flock would think we were doing something else.

I went into the kitchen and lunch was being served. We all were eating and then BOOM! Glass went flying. I jumped up and began running at the Flyboys automatically. The Cullens helped us. We got nearly every single one, but a few got away.

When we were done, we all got to work, picking up glass and Flyboys robot parts. Once we got that all cleaned up, the flock and I went upstairs into Max's room. We sat on her huge bed, silent until Max said, "They could've gotten hurt."

"Yea, but Edward said it was OK, because there is only one way to kill a vampire. He promised they would've been OK."

"Yea, but what about Bella? She was there, sitting at the table, too. She could've gotten killed."

We sat there, thinking about that until a plan suddenly formed in my head.

Max's POV

Fang looked up suddenly and said, "Maybe we can stay here, but we try to stay under the radar."

"Okay, but it's not like we were outside calling the Flyboys," I said.

"Yes, but we were in public today. A mall with cameras every 5 feet. They could've seen us there and us leaving and what vehicles we were in. They could've followed us here."

It made sense.

"Okay, then. No going into public, but how do we make it look like we left?"

"We could pretend, then later fly back while the Flyboys aren't paying attention," Angel said.

"Okay, we'll give it a shot."

We went downstairs and told everyone the plan. They liked it, but they said they were moving soon, and they wanted us to come with them. We said we would think about it. Later that night, we ate dinner, watched a movie, and then went to bed.

Fang's POV

Wow. We might get to have a real family, other than Max's mom and sister. Iggy might be said about that, but we'll visit.

"They can live us, too, but we'll have to tell them," said Edward. He must've read my mind.

Max looked up and said, "My mom and Ella can live with us, too?"

Edward nodded.

Max went and called her mom, telling her everything. They were able to get tickets for themselves and said that they'll be in there in 2 weeks. Max seemed so happy about it, but something was bothering her. I could feel it.

After breakfast, I took Max's hands and we went upstairs into her bedroom. I closed the door and we sat on her bed. "What's wrong, Max?"

She bit her lip and said, "We have to get to Hawaii."

I suddenly remembered why we even got here, but the moment the mission came back, I felt angry. Not at Max, or the Cullens and the flock, but at the Whitecoats and Jeb. Why can't they just leave us alone? Why won't they let us have a normal life?

"We can forget the mission," I said, tracing shapes onto Max's hand, "and live a normal life, with the flock, the Cullens and your mom and sister."

She looked into my eyes and said, "You have no idea how bad I want that. But I need to help."

"No, Max, you don't. It's their fault, and like you said back in Itex headquarters, fighting Max2, they planned it wrong. It's their fault."

We sat in silence for a minute, and then Max took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we can still help, without having to go places 24/7. Of course, we'll go places every once in a while, but not as much as now."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, looking up at Max, smiling.

"With your blog, like when we defeated all the other schools and Itex departments."

It was a good plan. To get kids to clean their environments and try to help us make the world a better place. I smiled at her, and said, "Perfect."

But then I remembered that the Flyboys had destroyed the computer when they attacked us in the meadow. Crap.

"But the computer's trashed."

"We can find other ways to do it."

Wow. We are actually going to live a somewhat normal life. Amazing.


	4. Jacob Black comes around

Max's POV

Fang, the Flock, the Cullens, and Mom and Ella, with me, living a normal life. It's a dream come true! If Jeb returns though, I'll take off his head, even if he is my father. All he will do is cause havoc. I really don't want or need that.

The fact that Fang and I are together makes it better than it really is. Fang is my rock, my string to my sanity. If he were gone, I would be a shell. There would be nothing for me here, except the flock. But even then, I would be gone. Not there mentally.

When I told Mom this, she said I should thank God. I tried, but I felt sort of mental, just kneeling, thanking a spirit. At least I felt better, and I knew that everything would be okay.

The days seemed to melt into weeks when we sat there, waiting for the wedding and the move, and for my mother to get here. I hope Jeb isn't following them. If he is, instead of going to the wedding, we would have a funeral.

Eventually, my mother got here, and she began helping us pack up the house and get ready for the wedding. I would help Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Alice serve the food at the reception. Fang and the guys would be the muscle and the cooks. Edward and Bella would stand there, shaking hands and thanking people for coming.

Everything we did seemed worth it here. When we were on our own, everything we did either made people mad, or make things worst. I really felt loved and it was amazing to make people other than Jeb proud. It was great to live with people you knew would always be on your side, no matter what.

Of course the Flock had always been there for me, but people other than the flock was interesting. I didn't really know a world like that could exist for us. I knew that the flock would always be grateful and happy for the rest of their lives, hopefully. If something were to happen, everyone would stand there, next to us and help us through it.

The day that the wedding came, everyone was running on adrenaline and nerves. It seemed like even the smallest thing would set Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and even my mom off. We all had to look and act perfect. It was hard to hide our wings though, and then Bella came up with an idea. Alice knew what it was and they went off for a minute. They had found matching jackets, sweaters, whatever to help us hide them.

Fang looked absolutely amazing/stunning/handsome, and whatever other word that would work. He looked like wow in his tux. Ella was eying Iggy in his tux, and then asked me if he were single. I knew that they would eventually get together. Gazzy and Emmett were goof-balls, Rosalie always giving them an evil eye when they misbehaved and they would silence immediately.

Angel looked, well, angelic in her dress, and she was so happy to be the flower girl. Nudge was all mouth, never stopped talking or taking a breath. It was weird, though, when a tall, native American looking guy came and when Bella saw him, she shot through the roof. She was so happy to see him, and when he saw Nudge, he looked like he lost his marbles.

Bella was shocked when she saw him looking at Nudge like that. Angel looked confused and Edward was wide-eyed. The guy came over and introduced himself to Nudge and the flock. "Hi, I'm Jacob, Bella's friend," and he shook Nudge's hand like there was no tomorrow. He began to creep me out, so I was tempted to give him a hit in the head, knocking him out if I had too.

Bella's POV

Jake had imprinted on Nudge. Wow, he loved her and I felt so happy to see him happy. He eventually asked Nudge if she would go with him to a bonfire later that night, and she agreed. He looked like he was about to burst with happiness. I knew that they would tell legends and then he would drop the bomb on her, telling her that he was a werewolf. Then she would tell him she was a bird-kid. I could see it in my head like a movie.

Wow!

Fang's POV

The weird guy, Jacob, kept staring at Nudge, like if he looked away, she would be gone suddenly. Max and I kept Nudge by our sides, noting that tonight he would come and get her to take her to a bonfire thing. Max asked me if we should go too, just to make sure that nothing got out of hand. I agreed, noting that if nothing happened and afterwards, I would take her away. We would go and lay under the stars, just me and her. I was excited about it, even if it was slightly boring, but when you're in love, nothing you do is ever boring.

After the reception, we changed and got ready for the night. When Nudge left, riding on a motorcycle with that guy, we took off after them. We landed in the trees and watched everything. It was interesting when they told stories. They seemed so real, and later, the guy took Nudge into the forest, holding her hand and helping her, even when she didn't need it.

It was sick!

And then he dropped the bomb. He was a werewolf, and the stories are true. Then he told her that she was his imprint. We were all confused about that, but he said that it meant that he would always love Nudge, even if she was mad at him and left him.

Wow, even sicker.

Nudge's POV

Okay, Jake said that he loved me. I decided to tell him that I had a secret too, but then I noticed Max and Fang in the tree above us. I looked at Max, sending her a face that asked if I could tell him. She thought for a moment then nodded slightly.

So I told him.

And he just stared at me, wide-eyed, and his jaw agape.

So I jumped up and ran, throwing my wings out and running away, knowing that he didn't love me now. Even if I was his imprint, whatever that was.

Max's POV

Nudge flew into the night, and he didn't even chase her! I jumped out of the trees, angry and began to give him a piece of my mind, telling him that if he didn't love her now, that he was a complete loser who needed a life and to stop hitting on little girls. She was only 13! He stared at me, scared and then asked where she was.

"I don't know! You sent her on her way, did you tell her to meet you somewhere?" I said snarkily.

And I hit a nerve.

He began shaking, violently, and Fang jumped out of the trees, pulling me away a split second before the guy exploded into a giant wolf. Even bigger than an Eraser. I looked at him, and he ran after Nudge at lightning speed.

Fang and I jumped up and flew fast to get to Nudge and to get her home, no matter what. That evil guy will never see her again, I assure you. If he even attempts to, he will be running on 3 legs.

Or be dead, depending on what makes me feel better.


	5. Tanya is a freak!

Nudge's POV

I flew far and hard, crying on the way. I knew that Max and Fang would follow me, and maybe Jacob, but I didn't want to talk to him. How could he be such a hypocrite? How could he judge me when I didn't judge him?

After I thought about that, I wanted to cry.

I landed hard, falling on my face as I ran into the cave. The rain began to come down hard. I knew that Max and Fang would have to wait till the morning to come and find me.

Max's POV

"Nudge! NUDGE!" I called into the pouring rain.

"Max! We're going to have to wait till tomorrow to get her. She's smart. She knows what to do. She won't do anything stupid. You trained her too well," Fang shouted to me as we flew through the rain.

I looked around, my tears mixing into the rain that fell onto my face. My Nudge, my sister Nudge. Why did that…that imbecile have to ruin it?

With that, I turned around and flew, searching through the trees, looking for him. I was going to beat the life out of him. He would regret even meeting Nudge, or me, when I finished. There was no way I was going to let him get away with this.

Fang's POV

I flew after Max, who was scouting the forest, looking for that idiot, no doubt. She would rip off his face, or head. Whichever she felt better doing. I followed her, looking too. If I had the chance, I would be the one to hold him in a headlock as Max beat his lights out. And I would happily do it.

No one hurts the flock and gets away with it. Not even a werewolf.

And I would make sure he gets what he deserves. He would end up dropping his burritos, even if it meant me coming to his house and showing him what death looked like.

A while later, we decided to head home. It was raining harder than hard, and it was making flying hard. I led Max home, her trying to keep looking for Nudge or the idiot along the way. When we arrived to the house, Max spent 5 minutes looking everywhere, in every garage, and calling her name.

We finally made it in, soaking the floor with the rain, and me leading Max to the kitchen. Luckily Alice had a vision of us, so Esme had hot chocolate in hand. We sat there, sipping the hot liquid, not really tasting it as we thought about what to do.

Alice came in, sat across from us and said, "She's fine. She'll wake up early tomorrow and fly straight here. She'll be here by 8:30 latest."

Max let out a big breath of relief. We both got up and went and showered, changed into clean clothes, then went downstairs to sit and watch T.V. with everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Max's POV

We watched T.V. but I couldn't concentrate. Nudge wasn't here. Someone I loved was missing and I wasn't doing anything about it. I felt useless, and overwhelmed. I knew she would be back soon, but I still worried. What if that (insert swear word here) found her? I knew Alice would tell me if that happened, so I just sat in Fang's comforting arms, hoping that morning would come soon.

Nudge's POV

I must've cried myself to sleep. I woke up lying on the cave floor and stood up. I stretched as I walked to the entrance of the cave and jumped out, flying straight home. Nothing was going to stop me, even if _he _came, trying to apologize. There was no way we would work, even if we were soul mates. He can't accept that he loves someone not human. Well, that's his lost, his fault. That's what Max would say.

Oh, crap. I would have to face Max. Lovely.

I flew fast and hard, hoping to get there soon with no interruptions or mishaps. I looked up, seeing that the sun was just barely coming over the mountains. I saw the perfect sunrise just then, and I stopped to watch it for a moment.

I heard a noise below me. I looked down and saw nothing, but that made me fly home faster. I had to get there, and if _he _was trying to follow me, _he_ wouldn't pass the border, even if _he_ wanted too. I flew harder, wanting to get across the border. I could hear the thing crashing through the forest below me, and once I crossed the border, it stopped. Stupid stalker werewolf.

I landed, and began walking, knowing _he_ wouldn't do anything. _He_ wouldn't risk it. I wanted to make _him_ suffer. I wanted _him_ to see me walking away from _him_, knowing that _he_ was there behind me, watching. I wanted _him_ to feel the way I felt when _he_ said nothing, except stare at me crazily and _his_ jaw dropped. I wanted _him_ to feel the **rejection**, as hard and cold as I had felt it.

Like I said, I wanted _him_ to suffer.

I made it home by 8:30 and there stood Max and Fang, standing at the door waiting. The rest of the flock was there, too, and when I came through the trees, they all took off like jets, running to me, hugging me. Angel was crying and Gazzy had the sniffles, saying he had a cold. Iggy and Fang hugged me hard. Max came over and squished me to death, making me promise to never do that again.

She sounded like a mother, but she was the best mother I ever had.

They led me in and let me change. We all ate breakfast together, happily, and they didn't ask about what happened. No one said anything about _him_, and I mentally thanked them, but I knew Max would pull me away later and talk about it, telling me _he_ wasn't worth it.

At least we're moving in a few days. I'll never see him again.

Max's POV

We moved within the next 5 days, packing and throwing things into boxes at last minute. We shipped it all the way to Alaska, our next home. From there, we would find some other place to move too, not wanting to stay with that coven for long. The leader, Tanta or something, like Edward, but didn't know he married. It would be chaos for the week we stay.

Emmett made fun of us as we packed. We were slower than them, throwing stuff into boxes in an unorganized fashion while they had everything in boxes in seconds, organized by name. I punched him on the shoulder, wanting to call him a name, but not knowing what to call him.

We got on the airport, and there, disaster happened. The werewolf, _Imbecile_ (as I have named him) came to say goodbye. Of course we hurried, getting on the plane before he even saw us.

When we lifted off, Bella's cellphone began buzzing insanely. She had gotten a text from him, asking her to tell Nudge that he's sorry and he'll come to visit us soon. Nudge just stared out the window, ignoring the fact that there were tons of people, even if it was first class. I nearly had a panic attack, hoping no one would turn into Erasers.

We eventually landed, the flock and I getting on that plane so fast, it made even the Cullens heads spin. We grabbed our luggage and waved down taxis all in under 20 minutes. We road fast and furious towards the Alaskan's vampire coven. We made it to a dead end, and the Cullens climbed out, grabbing their luggage out of the trunks and began hiking up the trail. They stopped, noticing that we had not moved yet and called to us, "We have to hike a ways to get there."

We started getting out, and the taxi drivers helped us, one asking me, "Do you wish for me to carry your luggage, ma'am?"

"No, thanks," I said. I grabbed my luggage and we began trekking up the mountain.

We eventually made it there and when we saw the house, our jaws dropped. Their house was…. extremely graceful. That was the only way to describe it. Vampires practically dancing down to us to greet us, and taking every piece of luggage we had and taking it in. There were 5, a male and 4 females. I thought that the male would be in charge, but it was the oldest "daughter" instead. Her name was Tanya.

And I instantly knew that Edward was in for it. This chick was insane. Literally.

Edward's POV

I stood in front of Bella, hoping Tanya wouldn't hurt her.

Bella's POV

Tanya spotted me, and shook my hand, telling me I smelled nice. I smiled at her and tried to think of something else to say when she said to Edward, " Can I have first bite? Or are you saving her until after the party tonight?"

I turned to Edward, looking at him with fear written in every feature. He smiled at Tanya, pulling me away from her and to his side, saying, "Actually, Bella is my wife."

And then, all chaos and mass destruction broke loose.

Max's POV

When I said that girl was insane, I meant it. She stopped, frozen, then smiled evilly at Bella. Edward stood in front of her again, just a moment before Tanya attacked. The flock and I made it into the air right before the fight began, Fang and Iggy and I holding up Bella, Mom and Ella as well. Fang had Mom, Iggy had Ella, and I had Bella. I rose the highest, hoping that vampires didn't have extreme jumping abilities as well.

Boy, was I wrong.

We had to get up 100 feet higher than the tops of the trees just to protect ourselves. Tanya was fighting Edward below, and then Jasper seemed to notice what was going on. He calmed down Tanya and she stopped fighting. Instead, she went in, the rest of the coven following her, and left us outside, the flock and I slowly going to the ground.

Edward came over and grabbed Bella, pulling her to his side. For the rest of the trip, we had vampire buddies. Mine was Alice, who I shared with Angel. We could not leave any room without our vampire and human buddy (avian-American is human!).

We got there Sunday and left on Thursday. We didn't even stay the whole time. Tanya and the coven kept doing evil things, like taking the necessities: food, womanly things, and our products like shampoo, deodorant and toothpaste. Or they would switch those things with the boys stuff, like one day, I went into the bathroom, and where my toothbrush should've been, there was Fang's in it's place. I went to boys' room, requesting my toothbrush from Fang, who didn't even notice til I had told him, and he had used it.

I love Fang, but that was gross.

We left for England that day, Brighton in fact. Rainiest place in England. We moved into a large, dark castle-like house. The kind that everyone had a room and we still had enough room for several guests to stay as well. Everyone's room was large, with long, skinny windows and closets the size of bedrooms. Everyone had a small deck out their rooms, and a medium sized bathroom. A toilet, sink, shower, and a cabinet in every single bathroom. Nothing more, nothing less.

THIS PLACE IS HUGE (_HUGE, HUGE, huge, huge_)!


	6. JACOB! GO HOME!

Max's POV

We explored the house, choosing bedrooms and then putting things in there. How the Cullens were able to get this and afford it was a mystery to me, but somehow they did it. Total was allowed to get his own room, but he wanted to share with Angel.

Once we choose rooms and explored the rest of the house, we all sat in the kitchen, every single one of us, to discuss the thing we dreaded most: What now?

School, work, and everything else. We came up with a story on how we are related and how we know each other and everything else.

Here it is: Carlisle and Esme are married, but can't have kids. They adopted Alice, Emmett, Edward and the flock. Esme's sister died, and she became the guardian of Jasper and Rose. Ella, and I are sisters (since we look alike) and my mom is our mom, but she is Esme's other sister, who's husband was abusive (well, Jeb did stick bird genes in me) and we left to live with our aunt and her family. Bella will be in quarantine, since she is becoming a vampire now. She'll stay here. Interesting, huh?

We knew that we would have to tell this to everyone at school. School. It still sounds scary to me. If you grew up in a place that they did experiments on you and called it "school" you would be, too. Wait, even regular school sucks, and they DO do experiments on you. Seeing how much you understand, giving you tests all the time. See, both are pure torture and people will conduct experiments on you at both. How evil!We would make sure everyone knows who's with who, like Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Iggy and Ella, and Fang and I. If anyone thinks otherwise, we'll let 'em know. No doubt about it.

And I would make sure the world knew loud and clear that Fang was _mine!_

Nudge's POV

Middle School. Wow. I knew that there would be chances for me to find someone else. It would be perfect. I would never have to worry about ……..ever again. NEVER.

Iggy's POV

I'm now going to High School. Good thing Ella is in all my classes, my eyes and my girlfriend. She says that she'll help me with whatever I need help with. I asked her if I could bring a few bombs with us, and she said no. Dang it.

Angel's POV

I'm going to be in first grade. Gazzy will be in 3rd, but that's OK. I'll see him at lunch and at recess. This will be great. I asked Edward if I could bring Total, but he said no. In his mind, he began thinking about what people would say if they knew we had a talking dog. All the publicity and they might find out our secrets. That would be bad.

Gazzy's POV

I asked Max if it was okay if I could take bombs to school to protect myself. She said NO! loud and clear. I thought it was funny that she thought that I would really do that, and I'm not saying I wouldn't, but I loved her reaction to that!

Fang's POV

Max seems really stressed about the fact that we moved, and we're going to school in a few weeks. She is very tense and a little more snarky than usual. I'm going to take her flying tonight. Maybe that will help, just me and her doing the most relaxing thing together……….

Max's POV

Fang came up to me and asked, "Wanna go flying?"

I nodded and we left. No one worries about us flying here. They bought acres of land, so many that I know that we'll be okay just flying around here. Fang and I flew above the trees, holding each other's hands. It was so relaxing. Fang began to go down, so I let him pull me along. We landed in the middle of a field, far from the house, far from civilization. I knew that no one would bother us out here.

He laid on his back to look at the stars. I laid my head on his chest and we stared at the stars for a while, noticing how many more were out here than in Forks. I started to drift off when Fang sat up. I sat up, too, and turned around to look at him. He wasn't looking around, acting like there was someone around, so I knew we were OK.

He just smiled at me, then leaned in and gave me a kiss. When he pulled away, I scooted closer to him, wanting another. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, this time making me dizzy. He pulled away and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

Then I heard a noise. We both jumped up, ready to fight. Then the noise came again, from the trees off to the right. We both got into fighting stances, ready to fight when the _Imbecile _walked out, looking at us.

"Hey," he said, walking to us. Fang put his fists down, but I was ready to punch this guy senseless. Instead of letting down my guard, I walked up o him and smacked him HARD across the face. "YO! What's wrong with you!?" he asked, touching his bruised face.

"You are, buddy. You don't go around telling girls you love them, telling them your secret, then deciding you don't love them anymore when you find out they're just as weird as you," I said, turning on my heel. I jumped up, snapping out my wings and flew back to the house, Fang following pursuit.

"That was good, Max," Fang said, smirking.

"Yea, yea. I had to do something. He's a complete _IMBECILE!"_ I said a little louder than necessary. I hoped he heard it!

We flew back, and when we got there, _he _was standing at the door. I pushed him off the steps, him landing with a THUD on the ground, and let Fang and I into the house. I locked the door and closed all the windows in the main room. I went throughout the house closing all the other windows, and _he _saw me closing them all.

After I had closed all the windows, the doorbell rang. Nudge had been in the main room but didn't know he was here, so she jumped up to get it. I ran down the stairs, shouting at her, "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" but I shouted it too late.

She had opened the door, then closed it, smacking him in the head with the door.

Of course EVERYONE came into the room, Nudge running upstairs to her bedroom, me feeling guilty of not shouting sooner, and the doorbell rang again. Bella made a move to open it, but Edward stopped her, whispering in her ear who it was.

Luckily, she didn't try to open it, or I would've had to hit her.

I ran up the stairs, opening the window at the top above the door, and yelled down at him, "GO HOME!" I closed the window and ran to Nudge's room, opening the door softly and going to comfort her as she cried. Poor Nudge.

Nudge's POV

HOW COULD HE???????

Fang's POV

_He _rang the doorbell a few more times, knocking in between. I knew that _he_ wouldn't leave until someone opened it and talked to _him_, so I went over and opened it a crack.

"Hey, is Nudge here?" _he_ asked.

"Nope, sorry, wrong house," I said, trying to close the door quickly, but _he_ stopped me.

"Please? This is important."

"Tell me and I'll let her know," I said, not letting _him_ in.

_H_e sighed and said, "Tell her I'll come by tomorrow to talk."

I nodded and closed the door. _He_ left without another word

**Good** **riddance**!

Max's POV

It was Sunday. A day of rest they say. Well, let's just say I gave that a whole new meaning.

I slept in till 1 p.m. and then Fang came in, tickling my foot until I threw a pillow at him and told him to get out. He started laughing, and then grabbed my foot and pulled me out of bed and dragged me out into the hall where I started swearing severely at him. I'm pretty sure I scarred all the kids and everyone in the house with my swearing, but he had PULLED me out of BED and DRAGGED me into the HALLWAY! I couldn't believe the nerve he had!

So I jumped up and started running after him, and once I caught up to him, I jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Emmett watched all this and said, "Wow, the lovebirds had their first fight," which made me jump up and tackle him, too, just for good measure.

After I had tackled them both to the ground, I jumped up and stomped back upstairs, saying how I was going straight back to bed and no one was going to stop me.

Well, someone had the guts to.

Alice locked me out of my bedroom, which made me say a few more curses. I finally got her to open the door, and by now I was awake and not very happy. I was like a wasp, provoke me and you're toast. Alice had run away fast enough for me not to hurt her. I closed and locked the door, walked over to my bed and fell asleep again. I didn't eat, nothing. I just slept till 8:30.

Back to school shopping today. OH, the joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's POV

Back to school shopping was okay. No one jumped up and tried to kill us, thought some weirdo jocks kept trying to flirt with Ella, Alice, Nudge, Rosalie, and me. I finally told them to stop (my exact words being, "Hey, I think those guys over there would be more interested than us.") and they left us alone.

We paid for our stuff and went for a road trip. Why? So then the _Imbecile _would leave poor Nudge alone. That guy really had guts.

No, really. He did.

First he tells Nudge he loves her, then she tells him her secret and he's all "Oh," making it sound like she told him she had kids already. Then he keeps trying to contact her, WHILE she is trying to recover from the pain of rejection. THEN he disrupts a "Fang and Max" moment, which he should be killed for doing.

After I had thought of all this, I felt an enormous need to get home and give him a little concussion. He would have to go home, not come back for a while, and then he'd realize we didn't want him here. Volia, a plan!

Hey, he deserves it!

Fang's POV

I was glad when Max had told those guys to leave her alone. Sure, I felt jealous of them flirting with her, but I knew she loved me, not them. We left a little while later, hitting the road for a nice tour of Brighton, England. We found the schools we were going to go to, the little stores and houses all squished up next to them. England was just like a giant sandwich, but maybe that's because I'm hungry.

We went and found a restaurant, ordering nearly everything on the menu. We ate and left, leaving a 5-pound tip for the waiter, who was the only one able to watch us eat. We started to try to think of other places to go, but we had visited everything here. The only place to go now was home, unless we wanted to tour London as well, but everyone was pretty beat.

We drove home VERY slowly, barely hitting 20 miles an hour at the most. It took us over 2 hours to pull up into the drive, then another hour to drive up to the house. By then it was 6:30 at night. Time for dinner, then straight to bed. Tomorrow we would go get school supplies (Alice wanted us to get the most major thing for school now: clothes).

Max's POV

I was so glad when we found he wasn't there. I seriously almost did a jig, but I still wanted to beat the crap out of him. Oh, well.

We ate dinner then went out to watch a movie. I snuggled up to Fang's side, he wrapping his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder, and he pulled me tighter to his side. We sat like this for 2 hours then Esme and Mom sent us upstairs, straight to bed.

As we walked up the stairs, I began to feel weird, so I stopped. I was trying to figure out what it was when suddenly I had a brain attack. I dropped to my knees, my hands trying to keep my head from exploding. Fang was there, trying to keep me from falling down the stairs, but I didn't care. There were images and information passing in front of my eyes, filling my head and making it hurt. The voice came in, saying, "MAX! Go to Hawaii, NOW! Save the World! Do your job!"

And I shouted, "NO!" at the top of my lungs, knowing that the voice heard. Then, the voice began to push even more images and things into my head, even faster, making me want to pass out. I opened my eyes and saw Fang's hand reached out in front of my face, so I grabbed it and squeezed, knowing he could handle it. He let me, ignoring the pain.

Then it stopped.

I was breathing rapidly, still holding Fang's hand, but not squeezing it. I leaned against him, he kissing my hair and rubbing my back, as I tried to catch my breath. After a minute, he helped me up and to my bedroom, where I closed all the curtains so I could get rid of this headache.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out. The pain was numbed and I slept, not dreaming or seeing images flash in front of my eyes anymore. I slept in till 10, no one bothering me or something. I sat up, went and took a shower and dressed into sweats and my Lovedrug t-shirt. I opened my door and went downstairs, ready to make my own breakfast.

When I came to the bottom, I heard swearing, then Fang said, "Iggy! How do I do the bacon without burning myself?" There was silence and then Fang said, "Well, I tried to put it on the fryer-" but he was cut off. There was silence and then Fang said, "Man, I wish you were here too. I have scars from this, Ig. I really need your help."

I walked in and said, "I can help."

Fang turned to me and then said to Iggy, "Gotta go, bye!" and hung up.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, eyeing the bacon and the eggs.

"Trying to make us breakfast," he said, walking over to the sink to wash his burns with cold water. I walked over and hugged him, then helped him dry his hands. I looked at them, saying, "Do you want me to get the first aid kit?"

"No, it's already bad enough that I almost burned down the kitchen."

"And the skin on your hands. It looks like 2nd degree burns, Fang. I'll go get the kit," I said, turning to get to the closet right outside the kitchen. I grabbed the kit and went back into the kitchen him sitting at the table, not touching anything.

"I'll finish making breakfast," I said as I treated his hands. He nodded and smiled a small smile at me, making my heart race. "When did they say they'd get home?"

"They want to stay out later, like yesterday."

"OK, so after breakfast, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hum….anything you feel like doing," Fang said, looking to my eyes, all serious suddenly. He was still worried about me.

"I'm fine, Fang." I finished his hands, and then got up to finish breakfast. After 10 minutes, it was done and we sat down to eat it. It was a comfortable silence as we ate, then when we finished. We cleared the table and decided to watch movies.

Fang sat on the end of the couch, and then I laid on my side, my head in his lap. He kept running his figures through my hair and playing with it as we watched. When the movie finished, he turned off the T.V. and stood up, pulling me off the couch with him. Then he gave me my jacket and said, "Let's go flying."

I threw my jacket and my shoes on, then we left, flying together.

Fang's POV

I still worried about Max some. Yesterday's brain attack was bad. She was whimpering and mumbling, and then she shouted out "NO!" scaring everyone in the room. I knew she was okay, but I wondered why did the voice do those? We're working on saving the world. We just need a break every now and then.

I just hope Flyboys don't come.

Max's POV

We flew past the field and over the trees. I began wondering where Fang was taking me, but I didn't ask. After a few minutes more of flying, he began his descent. I followed him, trying to avoid crashing into trees.

We landed in the middle of the forest of trees. The sprinkling rain didn't pass through the trees, so we were perfectly dry here. We closed our wings, then Fang grabbed my hand to follow him. He pulled me to his side and we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

He shrugged, smiling. "How about we just explore for a minute?"

I nodded, and smiled at him. We walked on and on, not knowing where we were going. Fang stopped suddenly, then turned and looked at me. He smiled then kissed me. And kissed me again, and again and again, a hand on my cheek and one around my waist. And when we broke apart, he put his forehead to mine and said, "I love you, Max."

Where all that came from, I don't know, but I'm glad it did.

We walked back and when we got there, the front door was opened. We walked cautiously inside, then checked in every nick and corner. We found nothing and nothing was missing, at least that we could see. We went downstairs, concluding that we maybe left it opened ourselves or someone came in to rob us, but changed their mind.

We sat on the couch and watched movies till everyone got home.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang's POV

Iggy came up to me and asked, "Where should I take Ella for a first date?" I thought for a minute, trying to come up with something when Iggy spoke again. "Have you even gone with Max on a date yet? Other than flying together?"

I shook my head no, but then I got an idea. "Maybe we could double date and go to the amusement park that just opened up off main. Maybe this Saturday."

Iggy nodded his head and said, "Let's keep this a secret, well, from Max and Ella. Everyone will know anyway."

Max's POV

Fang and Iggy are planning something. I can feel it in my gut.

Well, actually I walked in on them "planning". They suddenly looked up at me and tried to keep it casual. "Hey, Max. I guess that's my queue to leave," Iggy said as he stood up and left.

I raised an eyebrow at Fang, but he just smiled and grabbed my hand, taking me outside to go flying. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing of importance." Fang's full of answers.

We flew in silence. We landed in the middle of the field, the rain just a sprinkle still. Fang took both of my hands, then asked me, "Can I take you out this Saturday?"

I was slightly surprised. "Yea. What time?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Not sure. Whenever."

"Ok."

Fang began to stare at me, an unusual look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. He kissed me and I kissed back, our lips moving together. My hands snaked up his arms and around his neck, making him sigh.

The lightning cracked and Fang tried to pull me closer, his lips more urgent and wanting. It sent shivers up my spine. He pulled away slowly, looking into my eyes. He smiled at me then said, "We better get back."

I nodded, still shocked by the sudden desire to keep kissing him.

**Maybe he wants to kiss you still, too,** said the voice.

Why don't you just go away? I thought, embarrassed. The voice had to go and ruin everything. After a minute of silence, I knew it was gone. I jumped up after Fang, who was waiting for me to join him in the sky. We flew home and we got to the door, everyone was watching us with smiles that said, "We know something you don't!"

I looked at Fang and he shrugged. Hum….

Angel, can you tell me what's going on? I thought, looking at Angel.

She shook her head and said, "No one can tell you."

OK, I thought, and I went upstairs to find Ella. I figured if I didn't know, then she probably wouldn't know either. Why? Because I began to think that this had to do with Fang and Iggy planning something. They were connected. I could feel it.

I found Ella in here bedroom, lying on her bed while reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled. "Hey! Whatsup?" she asked.

I closed the door and walked over to her bed, sat down on the edge, then said, "I think our boyfriends are up to something."

She smiled, "I know, they can't hide it."

We both laughed, then I said, "I wonder if it has to do with Saturday night."

"Fang asked you for your Saturday? Iggy asked for mine," she said.

"It's going to be a double date. Our first dates," I said, the truth dawning on me.

"Our first dates…" Ella whispered, not finishing her sentence.

There was a knock on the door and it opened for us to find Alice. She smiled then said, "Come on."

We both got up with her, and when we came to the garage, I asked, "Where are we goin?"

"To get you guys new outfits for Saturday," she said smiling.

"Fang and Iggy will get mad," said Edward, coming into the garage.

"We already figured it out," I said. He shrugged and I added more. "We still don't know what we're doing. It will still be a surprise."

We climbed into the car, speeding towards London. Once we made it there, we drove straight up to the giant strip mall. I noticed the size of it and all the people, deciding if there were Flyboys here, it would be nearly impossible to find me. I took a deep breath to stop my panic from rising.

We parked (amazingly) and hurried into the store to get out of the rain. Alice took us over to the Teens section and began looking at everything.

"I had a vision," she said, "of what you guys where wearing. Let's see." She began to look at the racks of clothes, then found what she was looking for. A blue baby doll top and a pair of Candies jeans. "Ella, here's your outfit. It will fit perfectly!" Alice said with a ton of excitement. Alice went racing through the people, a few stopping to stare at her, and as we were walking to her, she found an outfit for me and brought to us for our inspection. It was nice, and simple. A sky blue shirt with "Save the Earth; It's the only Planet with Chocolate" in green on it and a pair of shorts. Perfect!

We hurried over in line and where standing there when Ella suddenly ducked. Alice and I ducked down too, me asking, "What is it?"

"Iggy's here!" she said in a loud whisper.

"What? Is Fang here, too?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Great, but how did they get here? "Did Edward bring them?" Alice asked.

"I only saw Emmett with them. He could've," Ella said, biting her lip and looking over the little stand of candy. Alice and I looked with her, seeing the boys standing there, looking quite confused and uncomfortable. We hurried and paid, hoping they wouldn't see us when we hurried out to Alice's Porsche.

We climbed in and began to try to find our way out of the parking lot, passing Emmett's jeep on the way out. OK, so Edward didn't come. We began hoping he didn't tell anyone.

We hurried home and then ran up the stairs to hide the clothes. We hid them in Alice's closet, which is so big I'm sure WE won't even find them. We left them there, then went downstairs. We turned on the T.V. and sat there, waiting for the boys to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV

After Max and Ella had left with Ella to go wherever they we're going, Iggy and I were just hanging out when Rosalie came in and said, "What are you guys going to where on your first date?"

That stumped us. "Our everyday clothes?" Iggy said, making it sound more like a question.

"No, you will go and get something nice," Rosalie said just as Emmett walked in. She turned to Emmett and said, "You're taking them."

"What? Rose…" Emmett complained as she left the room. He turned to us then said, "OK, let's go."

We drove slowly to get there, Emmett going even slower than the speed limit. We would take our time there; hurrying once we got inside, then hurrying straight home. We got there, parked, and then went inside. We walked in, not sure where to go or what to get. We stood there, probably looking confused and uncomfortable.

I was looking around when I spotted 3 girls that resembled Max, Ella, and Alice in such a way, that I began to think it was them. They hurried out of here so fast, I swore, they could've been running sprints. The one that looked like Alice turned and caught my eye; it was them. Why were they shopping here?

Did Alice and everyone tell them? I turned to Iggy and said, "Our girlfriends figured it out."

"What? How?" Iggy said, even more confused now.

"I don't know. Emmett, did anyone tell Max and Ella anything?" I asked, turning to Emmett.

He shook his head. OK, maybe Alice was just taking them shopping, not telling them what was going on and stuff.

Emmett turned to us, then said, "OK, guys. I know I don't want to be here, so let's hurry and find something." We all began going to the direction of Teen clothes.

Max's POV

The boys came home, looking grateful. I could've laughed at the look on Fang's face; a mixture of gratitude and nausea, like he couldn't believe he just went shopping for the second time this week. Ella and I stood up, walking up the boys and giving them hugs, telling them that we were glad that they were home.

They took their stuff upstairs, then Fang came down and took me by the hand outside. Instead of flying, we walked today. It was nice to get some leg exercise. We were walking partway through the field when we heard a scream and laughter. We looked up and Iggy was flying, Ella hanging from his hands. We waved and they flew away towards the end of the boundaries.

Fang sat down and I sat next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. "How are you today, beautiful?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Peachy. What about you, handsome?" I asked, playing along.

I looked at him and he smiled. "Peachy."

We sat there, just staring at each other for a minute, then I kissed him. He kissed me back, his hand knotting in my hair. It was a sweet kiss, lasting a little short, but still worth it. I put my head back on his shoulder and he rubbed my back. We sat there, alone with each other. It was perfect.

Ella's POV

After Max and Fang had left, I sat on the couch watching T.V. Iggy came down, and then asked, "Ella?"

"Yea?" I asked, jumping off the couch to go help him.

"I want to take you flying today," He said, taking my hand, "want to?"

"Yea!" I said excited.

He smiled and we hurried outside. He snapped out his wings, then turned to me. "Ready?"

"Heck, yea!"

He chuckled and said, "OK, get over here." I walked over to him, taking his hand. "We need a running start."

"OK, on the count of three. One," I said.

"Two."

"Three!" we said together, running and Iggy jumping, taking off. He pulled me off the ground and grabbed my forearm tightly to hold me. He gripped the other, holding tightly, but not enough to cut off my circulation. We started getting higher, and higher until I screamed. He started laughing, making me laugh with him.

We flew and I spotted Max and Fang, who were walking. They waved at us and went back to talking to each other. Iggy kept flying, going towards the end of the property. "Where are we?" he asked a minute later.

"Near the end of the property," I said.

He nodded, and asked, "Is it safe to land?"

"Um…at 11:00 o'clock," I said.

He began descending and we landed roughly, falling down. Iggy landed on his backside, pulling me on top of him, our faces just inches apart. I rolled off and started laughing, trying to get the uncomfortable embarrassment to fade. He began to laugh too, but it was slightly forced. I sat up and said, "That was fun! Let's do it again."

He sat up, then shook his head. "That's enough flying for today," he said and smiled. We sat there, and I noticed the clouds had cleared. I could see the sun, but it was setting. It was beautiful.

"Iggy, there's a sunset!" I told him excitedly, turning to him.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"It's got the sun in the middle, big and yellow with an orange ring around it. There are red waves coming off of it and then the waves turns pinkish-purplish, and them its blue going to a dark blue."

"Is it beautiful?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said staring at it, not noticing that Iggy was scooting closer to me. I turned to tell him more when he grabbed my hand. I squeezed slightly, and he squeezed back, smiling. I scooted closer now, slowly putting my head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised, but was pleased with my reaction.

We sat like that for a few minutes, then Iggy said, "Maybe we should start heading back."

I nodded and we stood up, not letting go of each other's hands. We began walking home, talking to each other.

Max's POV

We sat there until we spotted Iggy and Ella walking towards us. We stood up and I noticed that they were holding hands. I smiled and grabbed Fang's hand. We waited till they got to us, then we began walking back together. We talked about how fun flying was (Ella loves to fly) and Ella told us about the sunset she and Iggy saw.

We kept talking until we came to the house. We walked up the steps, and once we made it to the door, it flew open Rosalie stood there, then said, "I need to talk to the guys," in an angry tone.

"OK," Ella and I said. I kissed Fang, then turned to Ella. She kissed Iggy on the cheek and we both went inside, giggling about the look on his face. We went upstairs into my bedroom and we sat on my bed, telling each other about our night.

Fang's POV

Rosalie stood there in front of us as we sat on the couch. She was angry, but we didn't know what about. Finally, Iggy leaned to me and asked in a whisper, "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to kill us with her eyes."

"Oh."

Jasper walked in and became alarmed by Rosalie's anger. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Emmett walked in and hurried over, not sure what to do with an angry wife. She became calm, but she was still angry. She was finally able to speak. "Why are you guys taking the girls to an amusement park for your first date?"

"Because it's cheap and fun," Iggy said matter-of-factly.

"And aren't first dates made to have fun and to get to know the other person better?" I added.

Jasper and Emmett left the room so fast when we said that; it was like they vanished into thin air. Rosalie's face became like a war zone. Her eyes flashed and she balled her fists to the side. "YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER! YOU _**LIVE**_ TOGETHER, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" She shouted out.

She literally blew up.

Rosalie turned for a minute, calming her self down using great self-control. She turned to us and said, "You need to do something romantic for the girls. Like, a dinner at a fancy restaurant then a drive by the sea or something."

"But, Ella is only 13 years old! And Fang and Max and I are only 14! Why does there need to be romance?" Iggy asked.

"Because, do you want the girls to think you're kids or a little more mature when it comes to dating?" she asked, practically hissing.

I always knew there was a reason to avoid Rosalie when she was mad. She was like Tanya, but had more blonde hair.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" I asked.

"Something a little more romantic at least," she said, turning and leaving. Iggy and I sat there and thought for a minute. What to do now? A movie and dinner? No, too uncomfortable. Flying home? No, Iggy might get too tired from carrying Ella.

"I don't know what to do."

"Let's sleep on it," I suggested and we went up to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I know this chapter sucks, but I couldn't think of a better ending. If you have some good ideas for me, review and I'll rewrite it! I promise! =D

Max's POV

We decided not to follow Rosalie's plans, but that was fine. She soon got over herself and began to play with Angel's hair again. We all laughed to ourselves, knowing the warzone was at a temporary truce.

We went on the date, smooches and fun and all, but when we got home, Alice grabbed me.

"Max, I see people coming for you…"

"Jeb?"

"Yes."

I let out a sigh. The kids would be heartbroken. "You know what's gonna happen now."

"Yes, and I want to stop you, but you don't want to let us get hurt. Remember, Max, we're vampires."

"I know, but it's too risky. I don't want to bring you anymore into this world. It's too dangerous, even for vampires. What if they test you and such?"

"I see your point, but let us pack you guys up and let us help with stuff, okay?"

"Agreed."

I waited till after dinner to tell the kids, but Angel knew. Gosh, she knew everything.

"Why Max?"

"Couldn't they protect us?"

"Yeah? I mean, honestly, they're vampires!"

"I know! But think of it this way. No school, No…stalkers, and they'll be safe."

Everyone finally agreed, and we started getting cleaned up. Esme and Alice came up to my room and talked to me.

"You are all welcomed here whenever you need to be."

"Thanks."

"Here's a cell phone," Alice said. "World-wide service, internet, and all. Don't leave it on too long, though."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

We left that night. There was no way we were going to risk anything more. We hoped into a bus-like van the Cullens got for us and headed off into the distance.

10 Years Later

I pulled up into the ridiculously long drive-way, thinking to myself, "Have they changed much?" I knew that was something silly to assume, but I did anyways.

I had Fang and the 3 kids we had in the back with Ella, Iggy, and their kids. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel and Mom were in the car behind us. I looked at the map and address I had printed off to reassure myself that this was the right place.

It had been nearly 10 years since we last lived with them, but we visited often. After we destroyed Itex and the School, the FBI stepped in and took over. Somehow, in the past 8 years, we haven't been attacked. We pray daily to thank the Big Guy for that.

We finally pulled up to the house. I shut the power off the car and climbed out. Fang and I somehow got the twins and the baby out without anything blowing up (our twin boys spend way too much time with their uncles) and walked up to the door. Ella rang the bell and the door opened.

It was Alice.

"We have been waiting for your return," she said ominously. I hadn't noticed the lights were off before, but when they turned on, the family nearly pounced on us. There were balloons and cake and presents stacked high.

"What is this for?" I demanded.

"For all you guys birthdays that we've missed-"

"And for all the births we've missed, too!" Esme said, walking up to me. I smiled and gave her the baby. "Oh, she's precious!"

"Yeah, she takes after her mother, though," Fang said, smiling wickedly and putting an arm around me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said, my tone a snarl.

He chuckled. "Nope, not one bit." He kissed me quickly, but pulled away when we heard a small boom.

"Fang, you should watch that the kids won't kill themselves."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't teach them to blow things up, Iggy."

Everyone laughed. Oh, yeah, this was the life.


End file.
